The increased awareness in physical fitness has influenced many people to become more active in sports. Two examples of sports which have enjoyed increased popularity are volleyball and pickleball. Traditionally, these sports have required heavy equipment and a large area for participation. The area requirement has demanded either an outside setting or a gymnasium type structure. It would be advantageous to allow enthusiasts to participate in a sport involving a ball and net which can be moved indoors without concern for damage. This particular invention is adapted to the above described application, as it utilizes a ball which will, in part, float because of its weight. Further, the base and net apparatus are designed to fit in a typical residence.
A number of U.S. Patents have attempted to address these concerns; that is, they have tried to disclose an apparatus which would be sufficiently practical to allow its users to play indoors. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,968 by Peterson, a mini-volleyball court layout is disclosed. More specifically, it discloses an apparatus for playing mini-volleyball by two players who may be disposed in a sitting or kneeling position. The most apparent drawback of this invention is that its users must either sit or kneel in its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,471 by Keller, discloses a volleyball training and blocking device. It has its main application in the training of volleyball players in the art and defense of spiking. Thus, it is impractical for indoor use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,139 by Barnes, discloses an out-of-bounds wand for a volleyball net and support strap. This invention relates to markers which serve as net boundaries for ball games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,240 by Koch, discloses a volleyball net antenna clamp. This invention discloses the use of vertical antennas which extend above a volleyball net in order to mark the sidelines of a volleyball court.
Beyond the advantage of placement indoors, this game can be varied dramatically in regards to the skill necessary to play. Thus, if the ball is expanded to a fairly large diameter, the ball will float and hang for a small child. If, however, the ball is only expanded to a relatively small diameter, the game becomes fast moving and competitive for an adult. Thus, the scope of the game can be quickly varied to adapt to the skills of the participants.